Blog de usuário:Rebeca Biazzi/Até logo
Bem... eu não esperava que isso ia acontecer para ser franca, eu não esperava que um dia eu iria sair da Wiki Naruto. Tive vários momentos formidáveis aqui e também momentos horríveis, eu não vou sair por causa de briga ou por algo do gênero e tals... vou sair mesmo porque está na hora de seguir minha vida (pelo menos é minha forma de pensar). Enfim... Segue abaixo um textinho para cada um dos meus melhores amigos: * Adriano. - Frase: Não é amigo aquele que alardeia a amizade: é traficante; a amizade sente-se, não se diz... (Machado de Assis). - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghQOd88PM80 Então você foi e é um dos meus melhores amigos, me apoiou em uma hora crítica e me incentivou a virar Administradora (infelizmente desisti desse sonho). Eu sou eternamente grata pela essa nossa amizade que é bem especial para mim já a bastante tempo pelo oque eu me lembro nunca tivemos um momento ruim sempre tivemos momentos bons e de risada e eu te agradeço por isso, Obrigada mesmo te amo. * Alice - Frase: Sabe, é bom ter alguém em quem confiar, contar tudo… Tipo uma melhor amiga, uma irmã… Tipo você! - Sophia Burset - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw Bem.... vai ser bem difícil descrever nossa amizade ela basicamente foi sempre boa mas com leves momentos de brigas (cof cof).. você é uma das minhas melhores amigas que eu sempre vou me lembrar de você em todos os dias da minha vida e vai ser muito difícil me separar de você já que somos tão juntas e tão amigas... você sempre me ajudou e me apoiou e parando para pensar eu nunca vou conseguir demonstrar o quanto eu sou grata por tudo isso cara nunca me lembro do dia que nos conhecemos... você tinha me dado "Oi" e depois observei você conversando e falei sozinha: "Porra que patricinha" KKKK mas enfim você não é nem um pouco patricinha é meiga, arrasadora, destruidora, sexy e linda e é isso que me fez ser sua melhor amiga não foi seu dinheiro não viu, Bjss miga vou sentir tantas saudades obrigada por tudo * Alefy Sunder - Frase: Há amizades que valem a pena, mas a sua vale a galinha inteira - Inês Brasil. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK8mJJJvaes OIE MEU AMIGO MAIS ZUEIRO DESSA TERRA, saudades de você cara... some do nada e nem avisa nada enfim... Alefy você também foi um dos meus melhores amigos e me porprocionol muitos momentos que eu rachei de rir apenas digo vou sentir muita saudades de você * Aurélio - Frase: Há 2 espécies de chatos: os chatos propriamente ditos e… Os amigos, que são os nossos chatos prediletos. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK8mJJJvaes Aurélio sinceramente nunca entendi muito bem você com essa história de calangos (KKK) mas eu achava até engraçado devo admitir. Você é uma pessoa gentil e alegre continue assim. * Black-Kun - Frase: Quando não se tem ideias, as palavras são inúteis e até nocivas; melhor calar-se do que falar só para confundir. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9hazmsUxrM No começo um inimigo, agora um amigo... no começo devo confessar que eu te achava MUITO idiota mas depois com o tempo descobri que você é um cara muito SAFADO e carinhoso com os amigos mais próximos é da zueira e sempre estará perto quando seus amigos vão precisar e eu devo agradecer você por me ter me ajudado uma vez obrigado Luis. * David - Frase: A amizade é um amor que nunca morre. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgqUJOudrcM Oie Datena tudo bom? a pessoa que todos amam, a pessoa que todos querem ser, a pessoa mais foda dessa wiki: DAVID! olá meu amiguinho fofinho e carinhoso como vai? vim aqui para te passar essa mensagem: "Eu vou embora e eu te amo por estar na minha vida e por ser tão importante", suas qualidades são as coisas que mais se destacam nos usuários. Você é a melhor pessoa, o melhor amigo e o melhor ser humano isso tudo num corpo só (tá podendo hein). Obrigada por tudo que vocÊ fez para mim e pelos outros, obrigada por ser essa pessoa incrível que você é!!! e obrigada pelos momentos que eu passei com você. * Emilly - Frase: Eu não te prometo nenhum conto de fadas, mas você será a rainha em qualquer castelo que eu construir. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PCkvCPvDXk Cara em algum momento de todos os meus dias eu me lembro meus momentos com você, como esquecer de momentos que me fizeram tão bem? você foi uma das primeiras pessoas com quem eu conversei e você foi a minha primeira inspiração quando entrei na wiki eu me lembro que eu queria ser como você: Gentil, Carinhosa, Esperta e fofa. E não entendi como você conseguia ser gentil com todos porque mano... eu tenho vontade de mandar todos para aquele lugar mas enfim... eu nunca irei esquecer de você e das minhas amigas porque vocês juntas me fazem tão bem prometo que irei levar as lições que você me ensino para o resto da vida beijos miga... te amo. * Fernando - Frase: Pessoas especiais são aquelas que sempre estão com você, que suportam seus momentos de loucura e te ama independente de qualquer coisa. - Eloane Pires - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bag1gUxuU0g Caralho me lembro até hoje dos dias que eu ficava com você no pvt falando sobre o Rodrigo e teve até dias que eu ficava falando sobre eu e o Lukas você tem vários defeitos mas você tem várias qualidades que qualquer pessoa deveria ter. Eu errei com você e eu tenho ódio por isso até hoje mas eu aprendi com meu erro e você me perdoou. No passado eu não gostava de você, achava que você era uma pessoa rude e não se importava com ninguém mas descobri que isso era um mito você é rude somente quando te irritam na maioria das vezes ajuda todos e se importa com todos... ama seus amigos e odeia seus inimigos.... nunca vou esquecer das lições que você me concedeu obrigada por tudo BFF. * Gambit123123 - Frase: Assim que te amo,e os que amanhã quiserem ouvir,o que não lhes direi, que o leiam aqui e retrocedam hoje porque é cedo para tais argumentos. Amanhã dar-lhes-emos apenas uma folha da árvore do nosso amor, uma folha que há-de cair sobre a terra como se a tivessem produzido os nosso lábios,como um beijo caído das nossas alturas invencíveis para mostrar o fogo e a ternura de um amor verdadeiro. - Pablo Neruoda - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-zpOMYRi0w Poxa... você definitivamente foi a pessoa mais especial para mim de todos da wiki me apoiou mais que ninguém... me incentivou mais que todos... e me protegeu mais que qualquer um já fez... passamos por vários momentos de brigas não é mesmo? e eu devo admitir que eram brigas bobas kkk que para falar a verdade nem lembro o motivo real você podia perguntar para qualquer um que no tempo que estávamos de birra eu era uma pessoa triste naquele chat kkk hoje em dia eu me arrependo de não ter um contato diário com você. Nunca vou esquecer daquela noite que apostamos ficar acordados até as 5 da manhã de uma segunda-feira kkkk e nunca vou esquecer dos momentos que atingiram o pico da minha felicidade enfim...Obrigada por tudo eu te amo tanto. * Giovannalima - Frase: Nao me alimento de 'quases', não me contento com a metade! nunca serei sua meio amiga, ou seu meio amor.. é tudo ou nada. - Marilyn Monroe - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS1g8G_njx8 Cara Gi você é uma das pessoas que eu mais dei risada nessa vida KKKK lembro do dia que eu te conheci fiquei com inveja porque as pessoas estavam te dando atenção... enfim.. você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e a mais carinhosa devo dizer... apesar das brincadeiras safadas. Eu te amo tanto mona sempre estaremos juntas, nunca te esquecerei e nunca vou esquecer nossos momentos cara... é muito difícil eu estar me separando das minhas monas e monos mas eu tenho que seguir minha vida cara... (eu tenho que terminar esse texto antes que eu chore mais) enfim mona eu poderia ficar o dia todo listando as coisas que eu queria de falar mas to com preguiça enfim... te amo muito BFF. * João - Frase: Para conhecermos os amigos é necessário passar pelo sucesso e pela desgraça. No sucesso, verificamos a quantidade e, na desgraça, a qualidade. - Jô Soares - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Kg9xRooTVk MIGO SEGURA MEU FORNINHO PORQUE EU NÃO VOU AGUENTAR ESSA SEPARAÇÃO. Apesar de tudo que dizem de você, eu te acho uma pessoa super alto astral, reflexiva, carinhosa, gentil e bem paciente (coisa que eu mais admiro) enfim... você foi o meu melhor amigo no inicio de tudo me ajudou sempre e me incentivou por vários momentos. Você é muito especial para mim e nunca que eu poderia esquecer você né? é!!. Migo quero te desejar sorte na vida e que seus sonhos sempre se realizem nunca te esquecerei bjss. * Kurosaki1000 - Frase: Para o corpo doente é necessário o médico, para a alma, o amigo: a palavra afetuosa sabe curar a dor. - Raul Seixas. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM Miga que saudades de você!!! parece que aquele dia que eu comenta com você várias vezes chegou. Miga você foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu comigo foi tipo um anjo caindo do céu me ajudou com vários momentos e sou muito grata por isso como o Lucas me arrependo de não manter um contato diariamente com você porque se nos falássemos todos os dias por 4hrs numa ligação você nunca ia conseguir estudar KKKKK miga desejo que você tenha muito sucesso na sua vida e muita paz e felicidade obrigada por tudo bjss. * Kitty Uchiha - Frase: Amizade de verdade a distância não separa e o tempo não enfraquece. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV2uebhnqOw Beatriz Manuella como definir você em apenas algumas linhas querida eu teria que escrever pelo menos três bíblias kkkk. Você junto com algumas outras pessoas foram as melhores coisas que já aconteceram comigo nessa wiki. Me defendeu várias vezes com garras e dentes (Orgulho da mamãe), te ensinei a jogar na BN, te ensinei como divar e lakrar mas você também me ensinou como ficar rica: "Dar o golpe do bau nos homens e pegar o dinheiro deles KKKKK" miga nunca vou esquecer os segundo que passamos juntos hein e espero que você também não viu moça e desejo muito amor para você e para o Lobo casalzinho fofis vocês dois. Até logo BFF te amo muito, sonharei com você todas as noites. * Lukas Pessoas Dantas - Frase: Amigo de vidro, quebra. Amigo de papel, rasga. Amigo falso, desiste. Amigo como você, não existe! - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A Uma das pessoa que eu mais amo nessa wiki. A que me ensinou a editar. Foi por você que eu tive o desejo de virar ADM... eu queria ser uma ADM tão boa quanto você. Me ajudou em diversos momentos e passamos por cada momento que é melhor nem falar vou morrer de saudades das nossas conversas kkk e mais ainda de você. Obrigada por tudo * Rodrigo - Frase: Amigos são pedaços de mim: os encontro em momentos especiais e revivo nas lembranças! - Leônia Teixeira - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rlNpWYQunY Olhaaa ele!! Rodrigo!!! oie mano nunca vou me esquecer no dia que nos conhecemos hein "K.O" - "K.O o cace..." KKKK rio todos os dias e lembra nos dias que eu você e o Jão ficávamos no PM mandando gif de porno gay? kkkkk morta você é uma pessoa muito exemplar e carinhosa acho que algumas pessoas deveriam aprender com você isso viu. Continue sendo essa pessoa magnifica que você é vou sentir saudades bjss. * ZedanZ813 - Frase: Amizade verdadeira não é ser inseparável. É estar separado, e nada mudar. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UprcpdwuwCg Zed vou sentir muita falta de você, sempre me tratou bem e com a zueira no olhar definitivamente é um dos melhores usuários da wiki. Continue sendo assim. Me encheram bastante o saco para eu postar de certas pessoas então lá vai: * Stefy - Frase: Falo tudo isso como um sonhador quieto, talvez lerdo, que quase nunca se arrisca ao incerto - Harlley G - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABhDiXbUaBE Stefy meio que eu me arrependi de não ter te colocado como melhor amiga, mas não quer dizer que você não é minha melhor amiga que eu não te amo... eu e todos do chat caímos na gargalhada com sua ingenuidade (KKKK) eu acho que dos usuários novos você é uma das que mais me agrada... geralmente eu não suporto user novos por serem sonsos e etc... mas você! não tem como não amar sua "lerdeza". Você é carinhosa quando quer ser, e destruidora quando precisa ser (isso é lindo, garota), continue sendo essa pessoa fantástica!! que você ira longe. * Kennedy - Frase: Macho de verdade não engole sapos, come perereca! - Miley Cryus - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDZX4ooRsWs Kennedy... Kennedy... acho que você era a única pessoa que achava minha safadeza normal... você foi um grande amigo que eu sempre poderei contar para me ajudar não é mesmo? (espero que sim)... e você pode contar comigo também. Se você continuar na wiki tenho certeza que vai se tornar ADM, sua generosidade e gratidão farão muito bem para a Wiki, adeus Kennedy. * Jake - Frase: Tudo pode falhar. Até quem um dia te jurou amor, porém Deus, jamais! Seu amor é confiável - William Asaph - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NABebOOwFdY Jake você é um doce de pessoa, obrigada por me permitir apresentar a minhas habilidades de edição na sua wiki. Você é um ótimo burocrata e a SU tem muita sorte de ter alguém como você... foi muito prazeroso ser sua treinadora nas BN (mesmo que por pouco tempo) tenho orgulho de você. * Hima - Frase: A amizade desenvolve a felicidade e reduz o sofrimento, duplicando a nossa alegria e dividindo a nossa dor... - Joseph Addison - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYAghEq5Lfw Hima em questão de fofura você fica em segundo lugar kkk, você sabe que eu não sou uma pessoa fofa mas eu gostaria de ser e isso é oque mais me admira em você. Nunca mude esse seu jeito encantador a wiki vai precisar da sua fofura para se tornar um lugar melhor, obrigada por tudo Hima. * Killua - Frase: Os amigos têm tudo em comum, e a amizade é a igualdade - Pitágoras. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXRviuL6vMY No começo eu achava você idiota mas as coisas mudaram... considero você um amigo impaciente e imprevisível. Não passamos nenhum momento marcante mas sei que você é uma pessoa boa, adeus Killua. * Kirito - Frase: Não te esqueças que os estranhos são amigos que ainda não conheces - Abraham Lincon. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktvTqknDobU Sempre te achei muito estranho, NUNCA sabia se você gostava de mim ou não... alias até hoje não sei mas considero você uma pessoa divertida. eu me lembro do dia que você hackeou a conta do Aurélio (KKKK), não tivemos momentos marcantes também mas é isso obrigada por tudo Kirito. * TK - Frase: É preciso amar as pessoa como se não houvesse amanhã - Renato Russo. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8 TK... você também é outro estranho... mas apesar disso você é engraçado (as vezes). E até peculiar. Você é muito especial para a Wiki e possivelmente tenha uma chance de ser ADM (eu creio nisso). * Jorge - Frase: Eu não suportava ver ele... mas agora somos até que amigos - Regina Casé. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl6oJTB4TpA Como a Alice disse você é o maior babaca da wiki, mas... não posso negar que você já me ajudou uma vez (obrigada). Nossa relação foi mais uma relação de inimigos do que de amigos... mas agora mudou somos amigos... acho que já posso considerar você um "bro". * Ramon - Frase: Parece um hospício, mas só é meu amigo mesmo. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA Ramon, eu gosto muito de você... é zueiro, é amigos as vezes, é gentil as vezes e etc... mas a coisa que mais se destaca em você é muito competente nas suas edições e isso é muito bom para a WN, continue assim. * Punisher - Frase: Não existem amigos em grande quantidade mais sim colegas, amigos são especiais e são poucos - Beto Braga. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6IAFUzmgSU Você é a pessoa que eu mais tive ligação fora da wiki, me apoiou quando ninguém estava la para me apoiar e foi meu melhor amigo... eu não sei se você ainda é hoje em dia porque não demonstra isso ainda... mas obrigada por todos os momentos e todas as vezes que me ajudou. * General - Frase: De vez em quando precisamos sacudir a árvore das amizades para caírem as podres - Mario Silvia Brito. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGox2wVCLuw Você e eu eramos bem próximos... mas depois que você voltou está totalmente diferente, nem fala comigo... mas enfim... você era super gentil e carinhoso com todos espero que isso volte em você logo... obrigada por tudo, General. * Music - Frase: Esquecer é uma necessidade. A vida é uma lousa, em que o destino, para escrever um novo caso, precisa de apagar o caso escrito - Machado de Assis. - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI1A405jBqg Cara te conheço a pouco tempo mas te considero pakas... você e eu temos muita coisa em comum (gibis, Naruto, músicas e etc...) você me lembra bastante eu quando entrei na wiki e acho que é por isso que eu tive uma ligação muito rápida com você... infelizmente não poderei ter mais momentos com você mas lembre-se estou muito orgulhosa de você e sempre lembrarei de você. * Zack - Frase: É bom saber que amizades novas podem valer mais a pena que velhos amigos chatos - J. Arthur - Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31crA53Dgu0 De todos os meus alunos você foi o que mais me irritou... mas me deu muito orgulho também... continue sendo essa pessoa alto astral, Zack. Categoria:Posts de blog